Sara Gilbert
Santa Monica, California, USA | role = Paula Schaeffer}} Sara Gilbert played Paula Schaeffer during Season 2 of 24. She is best known for her role as Darlene Conner on Roseanne from 1988 to 1997. Biography Television career Sara Gilbert was born in Santa Monica, California as Sara Rebecca Abeles. In 1984, she took the last name Gilbert from her mother's first husband, Paul Gilbert. Sara decided at a young age that she wanted to be an actress after seeing her older sister, Melissa, star in Little House on the Prairie. Following appearances in television movies and a commercial for Kool Aid, at the age of thirteen she landed the role of Darlene Conner, the sarcastic middle child, in Roseanne. Sara was a main cast member during the show's nine-year run from 1988 to 1997, for which she also wrote an episode called "Don't Make Me Over". While filming Roseanne, Sara studied at Yale University, majoring in art with an emphasis on photography. She graduated with honors in 1997. To coincide with her personal life, Sara wanted her Roseanne character Darlene to come out as a lesbian, although ABC executives were not ready for a lesbian in a prominent role. Gilbert has also made guest appearances in many TV shows such as The Simpsons (with Nancy Cartwright), Strong Medicine (with Austin Tichenor), Private Practice (with Sprague Grayden), and Will & Grace. She returned to prime time television in the fall of 2005 in the sitcom Twins on The WB network, but the show was canceled after one year when The WB network became The CW Network. She also had recurring roles on The Class and ER (with Leland Orser, Glenn Morshower, Misha Collins, and Francesco Quinn). From 2007 to 2010, Gilbert worked with her Roseanne "boyfriend/husband", Johnny Galecki, on the comedy The Big Bang Theory. Film career Gilbert made her feature film debut on the 1984 Calamity Jane. In 1992, she starred on the film Poison Ivy with Drew Barrymore. She worked with Barrymore again on the 2001 film Riding In Cars With Boys (with Skye McCole Bartusiak). She has had several other minor roles following Roseanne, including the short film $30 (aka 30 Bucks) as part of the Boys Life 3 feature. The short film also starred Gregory Itzin as Sara's dad. Gilbert directed her own short film Persona Non Grata in 1998. She also made a cameo appearance in the film High Fidelity in 2000, appearing alongside Jack Black and John Cusack, and a small role on Desert Blue (with Lucinda Jenney), . Personal life In her teens, Gilbert became a vegetarian. Today, she supports numerous organizations such as PETA, Meals on Wheels, Freedom of Speech, Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation, AIDS Project Los Angeles and Animal Rights. She was in a relationship with television writer and producer Allison Adler from 2001 to 2011. In October 2004, Adler gave birth to a baby boy named Levi Hank Gilbert Adler. After breaking up, Gilbert started a relationship with songwriter Linda Perry. The couple married on . Gilbert gave birth to their son, Rhodes Emilio Gilbert Perry, on . Role on ''24 Gilbert played the role of Paula Schaeffer during Season 2 of 24. Schaeffer was an analyst at CTU Los Angeles. During an episode of The Talk, Gilbert talked about her experience working with Kiefer Sutherland saying: :"I worked with Kiefer on 24 and he was amazing, so polite, always there for our scenes. So when Freddie says everyone had that experience, it’s just not true."Aisha Tyler and Sara Gilbert defend Kiefer Sutherland Gilbert's comments came in response to Freddie Prinze Jr.'s criticism of Sutherland after his work on Season 8 of the show where he referred to him as "the most unprofessional dude in the world" and that "everyone that's worked with him has said that." Gilbert appeared in a total of five episodes and was credited as a guest star. 24 credits *Season 2 ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Laws of Attraction (2004) * Riding In Cars With Boys (2001) * Jack & The Beanstalk (2000) * $30 (1999) * The Big Tease (1999) * Persona Non Grata (1998) * Broken Record (1997) * Dead Beat (1994) * 50 Simple Things Kids Can Do To Save The Earth (1992) * Poison Ivy (1992) * Sudie And Simpson (1990) * Runaway Ralph (1988) * Calamity Jane (1984) Television appearances * The Conners (2018-present) * Roseanne (1988-1997, 2018) * Supergirl (2016) * The Big Bang Theory (2007-2016) * Madam Secretary (2014) * Hawthorne (2010) * Grey's Anatomy (2010) * Private Practice (2007) * Girls on the Bus (2006) * Twins (2005) * Welcome To New York (2000) References External links * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Guest stars